Magic’s protégé
by fanfic addict o.0
Summary: my take on the typical, Harry has a twin who is declared boy-who-lived story, I don't have a good summery yet so you have to do it with this... HarryGinny R&R dumblebee, lily and james bashing, don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey everybody, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not English or American so my English isn't perfect, I want to thank my beta, ducknuck for everything she has done. Anyway this will be my version of the 'twin from the boy-who-lived' story. Have fun reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Voldemort: say it Nadia! Say it!**

**Nadia: never!**

**Voldemort: if you want to do it that way, fine, CRUCIO!**

**Nadia: Noooooooooooo!!!**

**Voldemort: SAY IT!!**

**Nadia: NO! Never!**

**Voldemort: you don't let me any choice, *sends a tickling charm at Nadia***

**Nadia: no!!!! hihi, not the, hahaha,, tickling, whahaha, charm!**

**Voldemort: say it! Say it to the readers!**

**Nadia: All right, *sigh* I don't own anything, *snif* JK. Rowling owns it all…**

**Voldemort: good girl.**

**Nadia: but I own the plot! * laughs maniacal and runs away ***

**Voldemort: by Merlin, that girl is even crazier than I am! **

Chapter one:

Magic's protégé

It was a cold night. For the muggles it was a ordinary Halloween night, for the wizards this night would go into history as the day that he-who-must-not-be-named would be defeated, and that by a mere child.

It was silent in the potter house. James and Lilly potter had just brought their children to bed and were walking down the stairs, when the front door was blasted open. There on their doorstep stood the most feared man, if you could still call him a man, in the wizard world, lord Voldemort.

"Lilly grab the kids and go!" screamed James. "NO! Not without you!" "Lilly, please, you have to keep the kids save! Go now, before it's too late!"

Lilly looked back at her husband one more time before she ran up the stairs and into the nursery. There was her youngest son Harry, with his hair, black as the night, and eyes that were an almost unnatural green. He was small and had almost no baby fat.

Harry was standing in his crib and when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he knew something terrible was happening. Her other child Edward, who had her red hair, the brown eyes from James and still had all his baby fat, was however sleeping peacefully in his crib and didn't even wake up when she came in. She ran to her children en stood before them.

Meanwhile downstairs James tried to stop Voldemort by shooting a curse at him, but Voldemort just laughed, reflected the curse with a wave of his wand and said:

" Three times you escaped me, therefore dead isn't painful enough for you, you and your wife will be a sample for others who defy me. For now, I just want your kids dead."

A red light shot out of his wand and hit James right in the chest. When James was on the floor, Voldemort went upstairs for the main reason of his visit, to kill the twins before one of them could fulfill the prophecy. He blasted the door from the nursery open, and as soon as he saw Lilly he shot a stunner at her. She fell on the floor, unconscious.

The Dark Lord turned to the twins. One of them was looking at him, with green eyes, Avada Kadavra green eyes, they somehow made him a little nervous, something that hadn't happened in a long time. 'That color wasn't natural'. The dark lord thought.

He quickly turned to the other child, who was crying, he had just waken and there was a scary man with red eyes in his room. This child looked just like an ordinary, very annoying child and Voldemort decided to kill the largest threat first –the one with the Avada Kadavra green eyes who unnerved him-

"with you two, I will kill the prophecy before you can become powerful. Avadra kadavra!" A green light did go to the child's chest but before it hit him a white shield with green swirls in it surrounded the baby and a deep, beautiful voice that wasn't human said:

"_**You have chosen your enemy,**_

_**Tom Marvelo Riddle, your own defeater.**_

_**Magic itself will protect him from you and will make this child his protégé,**_

_**a helping hand will be send to him,**_

_**giving him the knowledge to defead you.  
**_

_**You've created your own doom. **_

_**So will it be."**_

With that the green beam was shot back at it sender and on Harry's back, a tattoo formed itself. It was a beautiful phoenix not realy big, and almost as soon as it had appeared it disappeared again. And the same beautiful voice said:

"_**The time to show your mark is not there yet, little one"**_

When the beam hit Voldemort, a terrifying scream was heard in Godric's hollow. The scream of a soal riped from his body. That was the end of the first war against Voldemort.

When Voldemort was defeated a huge magic backslash was created en because of that the roof of the nursery came down, burying the two babies under debris. When that happened, one of the flying parts hit one of the babies and created a cut from his elbow to his wrist.

In an office at Hogwarts a silver instrument began making an irritating noise and was puffing out black smoke. The owner of that office woke up from the noise and looked around for its source. When he saw where it came from he sprung out of the chair he was sleeping in, and sent a phoenix to the inner circle from a certain order of the phoenix.

He then grabbed a broom that stood in a corner of the office and flew out of the window in the direction of a small village. As soon as he was there he jumped of his broom and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

He reappeared in front of the house of the Potters and went inside. When he walked through the door he saw a body lying on the floor of the hall. He quickly walked to the body and saw that it was still breathing, he murmured "enervatio" and James woke up.

"What happened, where are Lily and the kids?!" was the first thing he asked. " I don't know yet, James, it seems that Sirius has betrayed you." "No it wasn't Sirius, we switched secret keeper, it was Peter." He said, but then ran up the stairs to the nursery.

When he came upstairs he saw that the nursery was destroyed en screamed: "LILY! Edward!? Harry…? Please, please be alive" and he began moving the pieces of the sealing away, "There! A piece of red hair!" Albus quickly cast a levitating charm and there lay Lily. James ran to her and looked for a sign of life. He looked at Albus with eyes full hope and said

"she's breathing!"

"enervatio"

Albus said and walked to Lily who had woken up. "The boys, James, where are the boys?" Lilly asked hysterical "They're here Lily," Albus said " they're both fine."

"O merlin, thank you" cried Lily. "I've got more news, Lily, James. Do you see this cut, on his arm? Voldemort has marked him as his equal. There was a prophersy made about this, James and Lily, hereby I present you,

Edward Potter, boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, I know I'm a coldhearted, nasty, utter repulsive and evil bitch for not updating for such a long time, but there was a lot going on in my life and I didn't feel like writting aything so sorry. Anyway, I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything.. sorry! I also tried to make this chapter a little longer than normal so I hope you like it! please just enjoy reading this chapter, thanks to everyone who revieuwed my story:**

**Selsteant, Dark and Light Writer, hptrump, NacreHand, Comet Moon, Ginny05, Krrosex, loretta537, David Fishwick**

**realy your reviews mean a lot to me!!  
**

**disclaimer:**

**Nadia: *looks weirdly at voldemort* why are you sitting in a corner rocking and crying...**

**voldemort: must read...need fanfiction...must readdddd!!!**

**Nadia: WTF!!!**

**voldemort: YOU! you're worse than me! to not update your fanfic for sooooooooo long!!!! torture, pure TORTURE!!!*sobs***

**Nadia: eeeuuumm... I think I broke him.. that's nooooot good, not good at all..*is backing away slowly***

**Voldemort: NOOOOO!!! don't go away...don't please don't... you didn't say it! I'll die if you don't say it!!!**

**Nadia: and the would be bad because..?**

**voldemort: your story wouldn't be intresting anymoreeeeeeee!!! *whines* please just say it!! it's killing me!**

**Nadia: *grumbles* alright but only for the sake of my plotline!..*grumbles a little more***

**i..n't..wn..hrr ..tr**

**voldemort: sorry but I didn't hear you.. could you say it a little bit louder..**

**nadia: I don't own hrr.. p..t..r**

**voldemort: a little LOUDER!!**

**nadia: I DON'T OWN FREAKING HARRY POTTER! so I said it now happy?!**

**voldemort: *again sitting in a corner rocking, sobbing, and mumbeling something about little white bunny's***

**Nadia: aaahh Shit.. I realy did break him..*pouts and walks away***

Magic's protégé

Chapter two, All alone.

In the Potter manor a small child was sitting in his room, or, if you want to be exact, the room that he had taken because his parent didn't gave him a room when they moved to the manor. The small child was six at the time that they moved; now he was eight. In all those years his parents didn't even came in his room one time, he was the only one who ever came to his room. There was a big chance that his parents didn't even notice that he had a room… His room wasn't that big, witch was a surprise because the manor had loads of enormous rooms that weren't in use, but the small child didn't want those rooms.

He had his reasons to want the room he had taken, the first was that to come in his room you had to go in the huge library, push a tinny button on a small piece of wall between two large bookcases to move a huge bookcase away and only then you came to the door of his room. What Harry, the small child, didn't know was that the door was charmed to only let people trough who were thougt 'worthy' by his last owner. 'worthy' probably meant powerful enough, not evil, didn't want to use the information in it for the evil etcetera, etcetera, but hey, you never could be sure because the last owner had been dead for a few thousand years.

You realize that is had cost Harry a lot of time to find the room but every time he went in another room something just didn't felt right so he kept searching. Every night he slept in another room in the manor, and after four months he finally had found the little button in the library when he was reading with his back against the wall between the two large bookcases and his head accidentally hit the small button.

Anyway, the second reason was that in his room two of the four walls were totally covered with bookshelves full of really nice books, they had information just about everything, from the theory of magic written by a man named Nilrem, -what Harry thought was a really weird name, and there was almost a whole wall full of books that that Nilrem had written!- to books were was described how you could best prepare potion ingredients by Severus Snape. Harry already had read every book in his chamber, and the ones that he found interesting at least twice. He found out that even if Nilrem a weird name is that he must have been a great, smart and really powerful wizard, because his book were all amazing!

The third reason was that on one of the walls that wasn't full with bookshelves existed only out of glass and so gave a amazing view of the woods that were part of the land that went with the manor. Harry loved the woods, he often went there to just walk around and sometimes to get some herbs and plants for potions. He now went to that woods for four years and knew the part that was actually on the potter land really well, without noticing that he was slowly accepted by the animals that lived in the woods, magical and normal. He accidentally let go of the hold he constantly held on his magic when he was in the woods because he felt calm and safe in there, as soon as he let go of his magic a white glow surrounded him and if there was someone with him at those moments that person would have felt the power radiating of him, he also sent a calm feeling around because he was so calm himself the animals felt this and they recognized him as one of their one now –because he was truly calm when he was in the woods but still alert, just like the animals- and wouldn't harm him when it wasn't necessary, just as a mouse would never attack a cat, you don't attack something stronger than yourself.

The last reason was simple, it felt right, as soon as he came in the room he felt like he had came home, a feeling that he hadn't had with the rest of the potter manor. The same feeling he had when he was in the woods.

But back to the story, like I said Harry was sitting in his room, reading a book when he heard his father call him "HARRY! Come to the kitchen, NOW! The little boy immediately had a bad feeling, his father sounded angry and that was always a bad sign, he hoped he didn't have to go in the cupboard again…he ran throug the manor just to get to the kitchen as soon as possible.

When he walked in to the kitchen he saw his parents standing before his twin 'the boy-who-lived, they both looked ready to burst, more angry than ever, Edward looked really smug that his brother was in trouble and if Harry was right than he was in trouble because of his 'brother dear' had said Harry had done something that Edward had probably done himself.

Harry sighted and thought 'well that will be at least a week cupboard, nothing I can do against it…'

As soon as his parent saw him they began to scream:

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"WE RASED YOU BETTER THAN THIS"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE THAT, I'M ASHAMED TO BE YOUR MOTHER!"

"REALY I CA-

"I'm sorry father and mother, but what have I done wrong?" Harry asked, truly curious what Edward had said he done to make his parents this angry.

"what you have done?" asked his father in a dangerous whisper.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" his father now again screamed.

"YOU WENT TO THE ROOM OF YOUR BROTHER AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! BUT YOU WEREN'T FINISHED THERE WERE YOU? NO! YOU WENT TO HIS SECOND ROOM AND ALSO DESTROYED THAT ONE!"

"I can't believe you've done that, I mean of course you are jealous of eddiekins but to destroy his rooms, that's horrible!

Said his mother a little calmer than his father, who by now resembled an angry bull.

"Your mother and I came to the conclusion that your normal punishment doesn't works anymore, were sick of you behavior why can't you just be as nice as your brother, he never need punishment, you brought this on yourself." Said his father in a calm voice that was a lot scarier than his angry voice. "eddie dear, can you please go to your room." Said his mother "but all my stuff! Mum! I want new stuff and I want it now!" whined 'the boy-who-lived' "don't worry sweety, you, daddy and I will go shopping tomorrow and we will buy everything that you want, alright? Now go to you room, not as punishment or something but you father and I have to arrange something with your brother," with that Edward left the kitchen and went to his room.

Harry felt nervous, what did they mean when they said that his normal punishment didn't work anymore, what were they going to do! I mean what can be worse than be locked down in a cupboard for a week! Or, maybe he would not stop now after he kicked him only a few times… Last time that happened he could barely stand when he finally could go!

Meanwhile James said to his wife: "can you please put a locking charm on the door? Oh and also a silencing charm? Thanks, Lilly-flower!" Lilly quickly put both charms on the door.

"now, take you shirt off boy!" Harry quickly did as he said, he didn't want to make his father even angrier! But he didn't understand why, I mean why should he take his shirt of for his punishment, his parents wouldn't send him outside without shirt would they? I mean it was winter, he would freeze to dead!

"Turn your back to us, yes like that." After that he heard his father do something with his belt and his eyes widened in horror, no! It couldn't be true! His father, his own father wouldn't hit him with his belt, would he? Just then he heard the sound of leather hitting air and not even a second after that he felt his white hot pain across his back. But not for long because as soon as the belt hit him he was dragged into a flack back:

_Flashback_

_He was one, it was maybe a month after Edward became 'the boy-who-lived' and Harry lay in a to small crib in a small stuffy room. He was crying, he didn't understand why his parents didn't gave him any food that day and was really hungry. The crying should have broken anyone's hart but Lilly and James ignored it in favor of cuddling with their other famous son. After a while the crying stopped, Harry understood that nobody would come. Then out of nowhere a beautiful voice said:_

"_**I'm sorry I can't do more, little one, you will have to take care of yourself, but it will make you stronger, I promise."**_

_With that a big mug full of warm milk appeared on the ground next to the child, who slowly and carefully climbed out of his crib a drank all the milk in a few minutes, then he climbed back in his crib and felt asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

_Since that day little Harry began to observer how his mother took care of his twin brother and imitated it as good as possible. The first few weeks were hard, he couldn't walk really long so he had to rest a few time while going to the bathroom and thing like that but after two months he could walk threw the hole house without getting tiered. And was capable of taking care of himself._

_End flashback _

The first thing he felt when the flashback ended was the burning pain in his back, but before he could concentrate on the pain he had another flashback:

_Flashback_

_Now he was two, he watched how his mother used magic to repair a plate that Edward had broken when he didn't got his way and decided that the best way to get his way was by throwing his plate to the ground. At that moment Harry decided that he had to learn that to, it would make it much easier to take care of himself. _

_That evening Harry tried to repair one of the old toys from 'the boy-who-lived', it was just a simple toy soldier whose arm was broken. He concentrated and closed his eyes, he whished to repair the toy, he wanted it realy much._

_After concentraiting for a little bit longer just to be sure Harry opened his eyes a looked at the soldier, to his dissapointment it was still broken, it didn't even seemed as if anything happened when he tried to use his magic._

_But Harry wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his stubbornness so he decided he would keep trying until he could do it._

"_**It will take time, little one, lots of it, just never give up."**_

_And time it took indeed, Harry soon found out that to learn magic he first had to learn to read and he needed to understand magic before he could perform it. At least that was how Harry saw it._

_End flashback_

When Harry's flashback ended he found out that he had fallen to the ground and was lying curled up on the cold stone floor… he slowly became aware that his father wasn't hitting him anymore so he tried to listen to what his parents were saying.

"Do you think the brat is unconscious" he heard his mother say, then he felt something poke his back en he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped. "you freak! You just pretended to be unconscious so that I would stop, didn't you! You slimy slytherin!" with that the beating continued, and so did the flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_He had just turned four, he could finally read, he had begun slow with some old books that his 'brother dear' didn't want anymore, after a year he could read them easily. Then someday when he was hiding at the attic he found 2 trunks, one was filled with what he thought were muggle story books, the other with books from all seven hogwarts years, when he looked inside them he could see his mothers name written on the first page so they probably were her old school books._

_After that he of course tried to read the Hogwarts books but he soon found out that they were to complicated for him and so he began reading the first book in the trunk with muggle story books, 'Peter Pan' he was fascinated by Peter, the one who wouldn't grow up, the one who could fly, and who had a little fairy who only he could understand, and most of all the one who didn't need parents, but did everything he wanted by himself._

_When he had finished the book, he was curious, and so he read every book in the trunk, from snow white till Narnia, some he liked, some he absolutely detested and a few he loved. It took him about a half year to read and really understand every book in the muggle trunk, and after that he read the few he really liked again. One day when he was reading Peter pan again -which was by far his favorite story- he heard a voice that sounded familiar:_

"_**You're ready now little one, you have worked hard for it, and now you're ready."**_

_He trusted the voice and so that day he decided to begin in the Hogwarts school books, at first it was hard, more often than not he had to read one page a few times before he fully understood was it was saying but as time went on he sometimes didn't have to read a page more than twice before he fully understood everything, sometimes he even only had to read the page one time. So he continued, never gave up and after five months when he finally had read all the book from year one he felt as if this was a really important thing, he finally could really be proud of himself._

_End flashback_

Pain, lots of pain, a world of pain, there was Harry at the moment. But he knew how to deal with pain, he learned like only experience could learn. It never had been this bad, but he knew that he could take it, he knew he was strong. And with that thought he was sucked in a serrie of quick scenes from his memory.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Harry who for the first time succeed in using magic, it maybe was only levitating a feather but it was a start._

_Still five year old and now asking himself why everyone used some weird stick to use magic, he didn't have one so he just continued learning without._

_In the cupboard, hungry, thirsty, weak, in pain, he had been in here for 4 days, and only because he didn't want to give his teddy bear that Siri and Moony had given to him to Edward, it was after al his only toy._

_His parents screaming at him about what he did to the teddy bear, little did they know that he was holding him only they couldn't see it. That day he had the feeling the magic was somehow coming easier. He could do a lot more before he was to tired._

_Getting kicked in the ribs again and finding out that if he concentrated on the pain, it became worse for a while but after that he could push it away and ignore it._

_Sitting in the library when Moony and Siri came to visit them, trying not to flinch as Siri pulled him in a bearhug, laughing his most innocent smile at Moony because he was watching closely._

_His father screaming at him for taking al the attention away from his 'little hero' and getting pushed in the cupboard._

_Harry sitting in his room in the mansion and reading the books from Nilrem and thinking that his/her books were so much clearer on everything than the book from Hogwarts and asking himself why they didn't just use his books. _

_His mother coming 'home' and telling them that she had bought a house elf because then she could spent more of her time with her little 'eddiekins' and him asking the house elf it's name while his parents were crooning over Edward " my name is Dolly, little master, Dolly"_

_He and Dolly becoming fast friends and her learning him household magic, both young didn't know it should be impossible for a wizard or witch to learn house elf magic._

_His father forbidding him to speak to Sirius or Remus again and the pain that was worse than he had ever felt, than the hardest kick he ever received that he just lost the tow adults in his life who cared a little for him._

_Hiding himself in the shadows of the library when he heard Sirri and Moony coming in. If he could have seen himself he would have seen that it looked like he disappeared and only if you knew where to look you could see two glowing green orbs that seem to disappear in a blink of a eye._

_So it continued on, until the memory of his father screaming for him to come to the kitchen._

_End flasback_

When he came out of it he noticed that his father had thrown him in the cupboard and when he lay there subconsciously healing his most dangerous injuries he realized something,

His parents didn't love him,

His parents weren't his family

Because of his parents he didn't have any family left,

The only family that he once had were Sirri and Moony and his parents forbad him from seeing them, the only one that cared for him was Dolly, and technically she didn't have a choice because of the house-elf bond.

He was alone.


End file.
